My Story
by BlueNBlackRoses
Summary: Claude has taken me in the worst way possible...what happens now? This is my story of that faithful incident. ClaudeOC Rated T for implications.


Being a maid of Alois Trancy wasn't as grand as one would expect it to be. There were some fairly nice people to hang around with though, like the triplets Timber, Canterbury, and Thompson. They kept to themselves, quiet and out of my hair, so I enjoyed them quite a lot. Then there was Hannah, a very sweet girl in my opinion. She was constantly abused by Alois and I wished I could do something about it, but I can't. I'm only a human surrounded by all these demons, who could easily tear me apart if they tried. Then there was Claude, the demon Alois had made the contract with. Did I mention that I happen to look a lot like Alois? My too light blonde hair and crystal blue eyes matched his perfectly, so perfect that it actually kind of scared him.

He even went so far as to manage a DNA test from the towns best doctor, because heaven forbid if filth like me was to be related to someone like him. Those were his exact words to the doctor. Luckily for him it was just a coincidence that we looked alike. Well they say that somewhere in the world you have a twin, guess I found the younger version of mine.

If I have learned anything during my stay here in the Trancy Manor, it's the simple fact that you **never **bleed in front of Claude. I was a fool and let it happen to me one day; I'd never be able to forget it. Not now and not ever.

_Putting away the dinner utensils after they were clean was a simple task right? Nothing hard about that, though I was an idiot and didn't drain the murky water from the sink, and there were numerous sharp knives down in there shielded from my sight._

_I pulled my hip length blonde hair back with a free hand while sticking the other into the water to retrieve another item to dry. Hopefully for me there was only a few left before I could retire to bed for the night. It had been a long day, cleaning Aloises room from top to bottom, avoiding Claude at all cost, and not to mention helping the triplets set the table for tonight's dinner._

"_Ouch!" I retracted my hand quickly from the water and noticed a small, yet deep, cut on my index finger. It was bleeding profusely and I was about to reach for a rag or something to cover it when another hand shot out and grabbed my wrist, refusing to let go._

_This of course scared me to death for I hadn't even heard the door to the kitchen open. Nor had I noticed the shadow that probably loomed in front of me from this tall person. _

_I spun around quickly to come face to face with Claude. He intimidated me greatly, but there was a small attraction that I had for him, but I would never allow it to go further than a mere childish crush. Though there were certain days that I pondered his actions when I caught him staring at me whilst I work like a dog. But then I remember that he is a demon...and demons do not love._

"_You have cut yourself, how clumsy of you." He muttered out while bringing my injured finger closer to his face, as if he was closely inspecting it. Blood dripped from my finger and dropped down onto his perfectly white glove, staining it with the essence that was only me._

"_I-It's ok Claude. I can just bandage it up, no problem. I promise." I gave him a fake smile and he looked at me as if I had done something wrong. In one swift movement he yanked my wrist and made me go crashing into him. Holding me in place with his other hand on my back he brought his nose to my neck where he inhaled deeply._

_Of course him being a demon and I being a human, he clearly had me outmatched when I came to strength. I was trapped with no way out. Like a mouse to a lion in a cage._

"_C-Claude, what are you—"_

_My words were cut short when he leaned back and brought my injured finger up to his mouth, dragging his tongue across the bleeding cut slowly, as if he were savoring my irony taste._

"_W-why are you doing t-that?" I said, managing to twist my head so I could look at him semi-properly, more like from the side. I'm sure that a bright blush had made its way onto my face moments ago, but this was so strange of him. He was acting very different and I didn't like it at all._

_After he had tasted my blood, he kind of froze up, not moving like a statue. A few seconds later he was back to normal, though his eyes were wide and they were dancing with the color purple instead of his normal golden yellow._

"_Claude…are you…ok?" I was almost too scared to ask him. He only looked to me, then to my still bleeding finger. It only took him a moment to decide what he wanted. He dragged my wrist back up to his mouth and began to suck violently on my finger, trying to drain me dry of all blood that I possessed. _

"_H-Hey, that's starting to hurt, stop." I was pushing on his chest with my free hand, but no matter what I tried he only continued, more fervently than before. His eyed were closed and I felt him bite down onto my finger hard, pushing on my back and bringing my whole body closer to his._

"_Ow—I said stop Claude!" I'm not sure what overtook me, but before I knew what I had done, a smack was heard echoing through the kitchen. My hand paused in the air and he stopped, releasing my finger and me as well. I took a step back and brought both of my hands in front of my chest, like it was suppose to protect me from him somehow. Such childish thoughts I had._

_He stood there for a moment, before he looked at me, bringing his stained hand up to his burning cheek. He removed it and began to walk toward me slowly, eyes narrowed at my scared form._

"_Claude…what are you doing?" I said while backing myself up, hitting the counter of the sink with my lower back._

_He reached out his hand and placed it on my hip, squeezing tightly. "There's no stopping me now Echo. It's too late, I've gone too far." He placed his other hand on my other hip and leaned in close to my face, staring me straight in the eyes._

"_W-what?" I was confused by him, and his close proximity was making my whole body heat up from the blush that was spreading like wildfire. I truly hated my body for reacting this way, this was not me, this was mere human reactions._

"_Tonight…I make you mine, whether you like it or not." He closed the gap between us and kissed me, forcing himself onto me. It was at that exact moment I realized what he had meant. He pulled away and started to back up, bringing me with him toward the door._

_No, I wasn't going to let myself be lost like this. I want to lose it out of love! This isn't love, this is something else, this is plain desire that's overtaken him. I have to get away before it's too late! _

"_No!" I pushed on his chest hard and was actually able to startle him a bit, making me have just enough time to run through the door and down the hallway. I hadn't made it very far before I felt myself being tackled to the floor. He pinned my hands above my head and I struggled to get away from his grip._

"_I told you, whether you like it or not Echo. From now on, you're mine. No man will look at you the way I will and if they do, I'll kill them. No man shall touch you and no man shall ever take you away from me." He whispered into my ear, licking the lobe of it sensually, before biting down on it. I hated the way chills shot down my spine from that action._

"_Please…don't." I begged for him to just let me be, but he wouldn't have it. He scooped me up and placed me over his shoulder, taking me to a part of the manor that I had never seen before. "No Claude, please! Don't do this to me! I-I'm only seventeen! You can't do this!"_

_I screamed while pounding on his back, kicking my feet and hoping that maybe I would hit him in the chin and he would drop me. Maybe I could run to the triplets, or Hannah? Maybe they would help? They were demons right? Surely they could at least slow him down while I ran away? I heard him kick in the door to somewhere and realized that we were in a bedroom. His more than likely._

"_Please Claude; please don't do this to me. I-I can't handle it. Not like this." I felt a fresh stream of tears make their way down my cheeks as I continued to pound on his back, sobbing and hiccupping uncontrollably. He grabbed my hips and set me on my feet, but it was no use, I fell to my knees helplessly, crying and praying to avoid the inevitable. _

_I felt a gloved hand on my cheek and his thumb rubbed it softly, as if he was now trying to sooth me. "Don't worry, Echo." He picked me up bridal style and set me down on the bed, leaning his head into mine and whispering in my ear. "It'll be the best night of your life. I promise." He kissed my cheek softly, but it was no good. _

"_No, it won't. It'll be the worst, why can't you just let me go?"_

_He said nothing, only taking off his gloves and advancing toward me with a certain gleam in his eyes as he started to undo one buttons on his jacket one at a time, eventually leaving it open as he continued his advances._

"_Claude, no…please! No Claude! Don't do this to me!"_

_My screams bounced off the walls of the manor that night, loud enough for anyone to hear them. But no one came. No one came to help me in my moment of weakness. No one..._

I gave off a sigh and placed a hand on the small bump that had started to form on my lower stomach. Tears began to once again flow freely from my blue eyes, but I had work to do. I can't cry over something that happened months ago, but how could I forget? He took me, and to top it off, this child that I will bear will be his. I'm not even sure if he's aware of my state right now and if he is he sure hasn't made a note to at least tell me about it.

"He probably doesn't even care. He got what he wanted; now he's through with me." I wiped a few strays from my eyes and resumed dusting a book shelf that was in the library. I suppose I could always leave this place, after all, I'm not really wanting my child to grow up around people like this. Hannah and the triplets were ok, but Alois and Claude...no. Not as a baby would I let it around them. It was clear that I really had no choice in this matter.

"I must leave..." I whispered to myself. "Tonight..."

Nighttime rolled around fast and the stars twinkled in the moonlight like shiny diamonds. I was busily packing my bags, praying that Claude wouldn't come in from out of nowhere like he usually did. Actually he's been avoiding me lately, not that I have a problem with it, but it's unlike him. "I think that's everything that I need. Don't need to take too much now do I? The last thing people need to see is a pregnant lady with 50 pounds toting around on her back."

Slinging the heavy bag over my shoulder, I opened the window and set my foot on the seal. Lucky for me my room was on the first floor right? I was about to hop out and make a get away when I heard my bedroom door creak open slightly. Out of fear my head immediatly shot to it, expecting to see Claude, but I didn't. Instead, I saw the triplets and their emotionless faces staring me down.

"W-what are you guys doing? You should be in bed." I said sternly, trying to make it seem like nothing was going on, but they weren't that stupid. They may be quiet most of the time but they're demons for goodness sakes. I suppose I must give them some credit.

"You've leaving." Said one of them, Canterbury I believe it was. He stepped forward and closed the door quietly, keeping us all in my room and hopefully away from nosy ears and prying eyes.

"Yes I am. Why do you ask?" I said, bringing my foot down from the seal as it had started to cramp up from the awkward position that I had forced upon it. I leaned up against the seal as they all just stood there, emotionless.

"We need no answers. We are aware what happen that night and don't blame you for leaving." Said another, I think it was Thompson that had said it.

"I suppose to the whole manor heard. But why didn't anybody, any of you come to help me. You know I'm just a human and there was no way that I could escape from him." The thought of them knowing what I went through and not helping made my blood boil. I clenched my fists slightly at my side and they noticed.

"Believe us, we were on our way, but the Young Master forbid us. He said Claude was acting strange and needed to release some stress. He wouldn't allow us to go help. Same with Hannah." Timber stated, stepping toward me and handing me another small bag.

"W-what's this?" I asked, surprised that he would actually give me something.

"We have all prepared food for you so you won't starve on your way to wherever you're going. Most of it will last for a few weeks, but I wouldn't hold to it." He replied. All at once they stepped forward and looked me straight in the eyes, then down to my stomach where they all reached out one of their hands and placed them on it.

"This child is Claude's." Stated Thompson, a bit of venom lacing his normally quiet and cool voice. He rubbed his hand gently along the side of my stomach and I could do nothing to stop them. I felt tears well up into my eyes again and another hand came up and brushed them away softly. Almost like a father or mother would to a child that was crying like I was.

"Promise us something Echo." Said Timber, still wiping away a few leaks from my wet cheeks.

"W-what is it?" I said, choking back a hiccup and trying my best not to loose it completely. I brought my sleeve up to my eyes and assisted Timber in wiping away the cascading waterfalls.

"Take care of this child and never let it become like his father." It was Thompson who spoke this time and his voice was nothing but pure seriousness.

"I promise to never let it become like its father...but I don't have the heart to keep it away. I know for a fact that when it's older it will begin to question the whereabouts of him. I'll have to choice but to come back. I'd never forgive myself if I didn't."

Just the thought of coming back to this place sent a shiver up my spine. I didn't want to, but I'm not cruel mother who forbids her child from its father. I was suddenly embraced by numerous hands that wrapped around me everywhere. My neck, my arms, my stomach, everywhere.

"We will be waiting for your return Echo." I have no idea who said it this time. I was so touched from the amount of how much they cared.

"Now go. Get away from here." Said another that I wasn't sure of.

They let me go and helped me out the window, waving at me with small sad smiles on their faces and I made my way through the woods behind the Trancy Manor.

When I left the Trancy Manor, my goal was to get away from a demon...not to find ANOTHER one. I had been on my own for about eight months and my stomach looked as if it could pop. I had graciously been offered shelter by a young boy named Ciel Phantomhive and his demonic butler Sebastian, they had found me wandering the streets for food seeing as no one would hire a pregnant lady. I apparently couldn't work up to their standards. Luckily for me this wealthy family was nothing like the one I had experienced before. They were kind and gracious to each other, and Sebastian had actually acted like a gentleman to me.

"Please Master Ciel, I really appreciate you letting me stay here permanently but I must do something!" I said while flailing my arms around. I probably looked like a lunatic. It had been about a month since I had gotten here and no matter how hard I try, Master Ciel will not let me lift a finger. I'm amazed that I actually managed to get out of bed and into his study. He has had me bedridden for the past few days and ordered Sebastian to check up on me every few hours just to make sure I was still there. I managed to evade him momentarily until he found me in here.

"Echo, I appreciate your enthusiasm to work, actually it impresses me slightly but you have to remember that you're...I don't know...NINE MONTHS PREGNANT. I am not going to let you do anything for at least another few months, then you may be able to do something simple, like set the dining table." He said sternly, lacing his fingers in front of him and narrowing his blue eye.

A sigh escaped my lips from frustration. There was just no winning with Ciel. "Alright...I suppose you're right. Sebastian, would you please escort me back to my room, I would like to take a nice hot bath." I said with a smile.

He offered his arm and I took it, stepping forward slightly but immediatly stopping after only a few steps. "Something the matter Echo?" I gripped his arm tighter than anything I ever had before. So hard I was sure that my knuckles were white and he would have bruises by tomorrow.

"Ahhh!" I felt myself falling to the floor but was caught by Sebastian who picked me up and let my head rest against his chest. Ciel, in all the commotion had gotten up from his desk and rushed over to us.

"What's wrong! What happen! Echo...have you lost control of you're bowls?" He said while noticing the small puddle of liquid that had formed at the bottom of where I use to be standing.

Sebastian looked down to the floor, finally letting it click in his mind, and then looked to me as I let out another scream. "Master I believe her water has just broken. She's about to give birth." He stated calmly.

Ciel, never having been in such a situation before, allowed his face to drain of all color for he had absolutely no idea what to do. "H-having b-birth?"

I was now not in the mood for them to be talking so causally about me shoving a small human from my body so I took the initiative. I grabbed the top of Sebastian's hair and fisted it as tight as I could, making him turn his head toward mine. "Sebastian! You get me to a hospital or something before I die! Please!"

I let out another small scream when suddenly, Bard, Finny, Mey-Rin and surprisingly enough, normal Tanaka shot through the door. "What's going-" Bard was unable to finish his sentence from Sebastian plowing through them and out the door, down the steps and hopefully to the nearest hospital he could find.

"I will get you help Echo, I promise." He said to me soothingly. He didn't object to he way that I was practically clinging onto him, after all this hurt a lot worse than I had originally thought. It was ten times worse in fact.

The small crowd of people looked to Ciel, who was still slightly frozen in place. "Master what happen?" Said Mey-Rin while she adjusted her glasses slightly, walking over to him and waving her hand in front of his face.

"Echo...baby...now." Ciel shook his head as the sudden realization of what was happening in his own house. "Echo's having her baby! Someone call the doctor!"

"But we can't the lines are down because of the snow! And there's no way we can get the doctor in a blizzard like this!" Screamed Finny, freaking out at the mere thought of a baby.

They all made their way down to Sebastian who figured all that out within mere minutes. He had gone to a guest bedroom and placed me down gently on the bed. Once everybody was inside he took on his authoritive voice and pointed at them all. "Does anyone here have any experience on delivering a child?"

They all shook their heads no and he gave off an annoyed sigh. "Great." He then turned to me and began taking off his gloves. "Alright then, I'll just have to do it. Do you have any objections with that Echo?"

I let out another scream of pain as a small sheen of sweat started to form on my forehead. "I didn't think so." Sebastian replied cooly.

He also began to unbutton his jacket, flinging it across the room carelessly. "Mey-Rin I will need your assistance in this. Bard, go get me a large bowl of the hottest water possible, Finny I will need many towels, and Master Ciel...do you wish to do anything?" He said while rolling up his white sleeves and somehow managing to keep them in place for this miracle that was about to painfully happen.

"Yes. She is as much my guest as anything; please find something for me to do." Ciel said with his serious face, though his eye held that of a bit of fright. Seeing this in his Master, Sebastian gave him something simple to do.

"Alright then, fetch me some scissors to cut the cord then. Mey-Rin, fold your sleeves up as high as possible and bring us some disinfectant." She darted out of the room and returned just as quickly. They both doused their hands in the disinfectant and she came over and took the white bed sheet, dabbing my forehead gently.

"W-what should I do?" Stuttered out Bard as he brought the scalding water in, setting it on a table that was nearby. Poor guy was just as clueless as the rest of them.

"I got the towels!" Shouted Finny. He set them down beside the bowl of water and took a step back, standing next to Bard.

"I have the scissors, Sebastian." He laid them on the table with the water and also stood back with Bard and Finny.

"Alright, Echo does it matter of they stay for the birth?" Sebastian asked while propping my legs up into an upturned positon, preparing me for what was to come.

"N-no...I don't care...just help me..." I muttered out, already worn out. This was going to be MUCH worse than I thought it was going to be.

"Alright then...let us begin." Sebastian had pretty much put his game face on and was ready for battle. He had pretty much done everything this world has to offer...except this. But as old as he was he at least knew how to do it, but he would never tell me that.

Four hours of pain and this thing still wasn't out of me! Why in the world do women have to go through such things in their lifetime! It's cruel! It's unthinkable! It hurts so much! I was convinced many times that I was dying instead of giving birth.

"You're doing great Echo." Said Bard, he had took the role as human squeezer for every time I would have a contraction or needed to push, I would grab the nearest thing that was close to me, and that just happen to be his hand. He didn't object though, he was kind and let me break his fingers.

"You're doing well Echo, now one more time. Push on three. One, two, three, push!" Sebastian said from the bottom of the bed.

"Ahhh!" Finny was on my other side, constantly dabbing my forehead with a cool rag and Mey-Rin was down with Sebastian, ready to assist of anything were to go wrong.

"Alright I see the head. Again on three. One, two, three, push!"

I pushed as hard as I could and was delighted by the way I felt all the pain and all the pressure go away, almost instantly. But what I loved most was the crying that echoed through the room. I motioned with my hand for Ciel to come over and he did without any objections. With a shaky hand, I grabbed the golden scissors from the table and handed them to him.

"I-I want you...to do it, in the place...of the father." I said with a tired smile.

Ciel nodded and grabbed them, dumping the rest of the disinfectant on them and then in one swift movement, he cut the cord clean. Through all this Sebastian and Mey-Rin had been cleaning it off with the towels and use to be hot water they provided. Once it was as good as it was going to get at the moment, he wrapped the small infant in his arms and brought it over to me.

"It's a girl Echo." I managed to sit up, with the help of Finny, and took her in my arms, letting tears of joy burst free from their confines.

Everyone huddled around to see their newfound friend. She was crying hysterically and I could do nothing but smile at her. "Ophelia...that's you name little one. Ophelia." I whispered into her small ear, kissing the side of her head gently.

"And a beautiful name it is. She has a full head of blonde hair, just like you." Said Finny, making faces at her. He cooed like a idiot and everyone couldn't help but laugh at him and his childishness, though they all knew that they would end up doing the same thing later.

"Alright, I'm sure that she's hungry so let's give them some time alone." Sebastian said while ushering everybody out of the room. He looked back to me one more time and noticed that the eyes of Ophelia had opened slightly. His own eyes widened and he came back in for a moment. He closed the door and sat down beside me on the bed.

"A head of hair like her mothers...and eyes of a demon like her fathers I presume?" He stated.

"Yes...the eyes of a demon." I pulled the cover over my shoulder and Sebastian aided me in covering myself so I wouldn't be exposed to him more than I already had been. She began to feed greedily.

"I had wondered why someone as young as you would have a child, but now it seems rather clear." He added. He was more surprised that a mere human could not only carry, but sucessfully delivered a half demon child. It was unusual and very, very rare.

"I didn't ask for this to happen you know. Can you honestly expect me to fight off a demon who only wants me for his own purposes...and it only took one time. He took my pureness and made me with child all in one night." I said, allowing yet another salty tear trail down my cheeks.

"Can you do this Echo? Can you raise a half-demon child on your own, as young as you are?" He said while rubbing his thumb over the tear, whisking it away in one move.

"Sebastian...I have actually thought about this for a months now and have a great favor to ask of you."

His interest was peeked at this and he cocked an eyebrow, showing me that I had his full attention. "I want you to help her. Train her in her unique powers and teach her to control them. When the time comes I will return so she can meet her father. But only when she begins to ask questions about him." I stated.

Ophelia had reached her hand up into the air and I placed my own near her. She curled her small hand around my finger and brought it down to her mouth, sticking it in and gumming it slightly.

"I'm not asking you to take the role of a father Sebastian; I could never ask you to do that. I'm asking you to take the role as her teacher and her mentor."

He got up from the bed and placed a hand on my head, ruffling my hair more than it already was. "As you wish Echo. I will help you all you need." He exited the room, more than likely to take a shower, and left me with my new baby girl.

"Thank you, Sebastian." A relieved smile made its way to my face and I looked down to her again. She had returned to her feeding and it made me giggle. Honestly, babies are just too cute sometimes.

Ophelia had grown into a very bright young girl. She was inquisitive and cheerful, just like you would expect any other four year old to be. I was currently working in the gardens with Finny when she ran over to me, holding Sebastian's hand and practically dragging him along with her. Sebastian had a somewhat sad look on his face while she had a confused one.

"Momma, is Sebastian not my daddy?" I felt my heart drop and I looked to Sebastian. He got the idea and immediatly left, taking Finny along with him.

"Come here sweetheart." I sat down on the grassy ground and pulled her into my lap, placing my hands on her stomach. Her hair had reached her shoulders and her yellow eyes stood out in the sunlight. "No, Sebastian is not your father. He is merely your teacher and your friend. You know how you can run really fast and pick up really heavy things? He's here to help you understand that better. He can also do things like that so Mamma asked him to help you the night you were born."

She smiled, knowing her question had been answered, but then it brought up a new one. "But Momma...If Sebastian isn't my daddy...then who is? Do I not have one?" Her eyes pleaded for answers, answers that I really didn't want to give her, but like I said, I'm not going to keep her from her father if she asks about him.

"Alright...let's go." I stood up and took her small hand in mine. She was slightly confused from these actions, so she asked, "What are you doing Mamma? Did I say something to make you mad at me?"

"No, we're going to see daddy. We're going to see you're father." I said while walking into the Mansion, preparing us for the trip ahead. I walked into the kitchen where Sebastian was preparing some Earl Grey tea for Ciel. I knocked on the door and gathered his attention.

"Sebastian...it's time." He nodded his head and everyone else knew what was going on. They had been informed the night she was born so they all understood what this meant. Even Ciel was quiet as we began the short walk to the carriage outside.

"Come on darling. Sebastian's going to take us somewhere." We exited the Mansion and entered the small carriage. She clung to me and I wrapped an arm around her hoisting her up into the carriage along with myself. It was a few hours before we reached the Trancy Manor but we did, Ophelia occupied herself by telling me how many birds she had seen flying in the air, or how many flowers she was going to pick for Finny when she got back. Ophelia and I got out of the carriage and I looked to Sebastian letting him know my intentions for this short visit.

"We'll be fine. Come pick us back up in about twenty minutes."

"Alright. Should you need me, just scream my name." He snapped the reins of the horses and they galloped away in a steady rhythm. "So this is where daddy lives?"

I bent down and picked her up, holding her tight against me out of slight fear, the last thing I need to do is have Claude swoop her away before I could get a hold of her. "Yea, this is where daddy lives." I began to walk down the long dirt driveway and was greeted by a familiar faces. Three to be exact.

"Momma who's that?" She pointed to a set of plum haired triplets. I sat her down on the ground and they all rushed over to me, embracing me in a hug. It was rather hard to return it due to all the hand pinning my arms to the side.

"Wow...she looks just like...him." Canterbury said while ruffling her hair. She giggled at him and hid behind my leg, blushing slightly from his small action. He gave a small smile and stood back to his full height with the rest of his brothers.

"No need to be afraid Ophelia. That's Canterbury, Timber, and Thompson." I said with a small smile, ushering her from behind my leg and out into the open to see them properly.

They all looked down to her with their own small smiles on their faces. I suppose it was form her adorable confused expression. "But Mamma, how can you tell them apart? They look the same!"

"Oh, I have my ways." She giggled slightly and I held out my hand. She accepted and we all began to walk once again toward the Manor. "So how have things been since I left? How is Claude?" I asked.

"Everyone's the same. Though since you left Claude starting acting more uptight than usual. The night you left it was a war zone. He would have torn up all the floorboards if Alois hadn't told him to stop and calm down." Said Timber.

Ophelia let go of my hand and ran over to Canterbury and Thompson's, grabbing them excitedly. They got the message and began to raise her up into the air, letting her dangle for a moment before setting her back down on the ground. They looked like a regular pair of best friends at that point.

"I see. And Alois and Hannah?"

"The same. Alois is still cruel and Hannah still takes the grunt of it. She recently lost one of her eyes a few weeks ago. Alois gauged it out with his fingers." He shuddered at the thought.

"Did he now? Perhaps it isn't safe to let Ophelia go inside then. If all that has gone on it could be more dangerous that I thought." I was about to turn around when a hand found its way to my shoulder, squeezing it gently. I looked to the triplet and noticed that their faces were contorted with shock while Ophelia's was with confusion once again.

"I see you've returned. And with someone that looks strangely like a mix of you and I. Tell me did I do that?" I heard someone purr into my ear, licking the shell of it slightly.

I turned around quickly and the triplets shielded Ophelia from him for some protection. "I've only come back for one reason and one reason only Claude."

Claude skulked around me to get a good look at Ophelia. She cringed away from him slightly and I could tell that he was scaring her. "Claude, the only reason I'm back is because she wanted to know who her father was."

I went over to her and picker her up, bouncing her on my hip slightly. "Ophelia..."

"That's daddy?" She asked while pointing a finger in Claude's direction. He seemed to muse at his daughter, for he let a rare smile come onto his face. He reached out his hands, as if trying to hold her but she flinched away slightly, still a bit nervous of him. He wasn't like the triplets she recently met. To her this man was more serious, like he never had any fun.

He stopped momentarily, but continued when she calmed a bit. He grabbed her underneath her arms and held her close to him. "What's your name?" He brushed a bit of hair from her eyes and tucked it behind her ear.

"O-Ophelia..." I could tell she was slightly uncomfortable with the whole situation and the triplets were ready to take action of need be. I was also ready to do anything I could if he were to try and hurt her in any way. Believe me; I could call out for Sebastian faster than Claude could blink. That much I was sure of.

"Do you know who I am Ophelia? I'm your father." He said while bouncing her slightly, making a small giggle escape form her lips. She threw her arms around his neck and snuggled into his chest.

"Alright Ophelia...time to go home now. We'll come see daddy again some other time." I walked over and pried her away form Claude, engulfing her in my own arms protectively. Dare I say it, but Claude seemed rather displeased about that action.

"Why are we leaving already?" Her yellow eyes bored into my own and they were pitiful. I knew that she wanted to stay, but the fact is, I don't trust Claude at all. After what he did to me that night, he destroyed all trust that I ever had with him.

"Because we have to go help the others silly. Besides don't you want to see Sebastian and Ciel? And pick all those flowers for Finny?" I said while kissing her on the forehead. I began to walk away when Claude's hand grabbed my arm.

"Will you two take her back to the carriage please? And Timber...stay with me for a minute?" I asked them. Canterbury and Thompson held her hands and guided her away from us.

Timber nodded his head and took a few steps back, giving me and Claude some space. "Alright what do you want now Claude?" I jerked my arm away from him and stepped back a bit.

"She was beautiful." He muttered out. He brought a gloved hand up and pushed on his glasses, making them glint in the light like they always do. Even though to me it's not as intimidating as it use to be. I've grown up a bit since then. From 17 to 21.

"Yes she is, surprisingly enough since half of her came from you." I spat. All I wanted to do was leave, but Claude wasn't making it easy for me. At least I was able to get Ophelia away.

"So cruel. Why did you leave that night? I told you what would happen if any man touched or looked at you. And I'm guessing that someone had to deliver her, it better not have been that Sebastian I loathe so much." Claude retorted. I could tell his anger was rising and he was barely able to keep himself under his normal composure. His fists were clenched at his sides and his mouth curved up and he gritted his teeth.

"Well for your information he was. He was the only one with any experience so get over it Claude. I'm leaving now, good bye." I began to walk away but he had other ideas. He ran forward and scooped me up before Timber could react in any way.

"SEBA-" Claude covered my mouth with his glove as I tried to scream out his name fore help. He hopped into a tree and then another and then we were out of sight.

"Mmmph, mphh, mmph!" I clawed at his hand with my own. There was no way I was going through this again. It was hard enough the first time and according to Sebastian, it's a wonder both me and Ophelia survived the birth. I can't do it again! I barely did it the last time! 

Claude stopped his erratic jumping and landed on a branch, sitting down with me in his lap. I started to scrambled away when he began speaking. "This is a thin branch, there's no way you can stay up by yourself, you'll fall." He stated while staring over to me who was having quite a bit of difficulty.

I felt my knees slip from the branch and I felt the wind swish around me, luckily I managed to catch myself by grabbing onto the branch with one of my hands. Claude smirked at me and my pathetic struggles while pushing up his glasses. "Would you like some help Echo?"

"N-No! I want nothing from you!" I said. My grip began to loosen as I felt small flecks of wood dig underneath my fingernails as I attempted to hold on, I'm sure that I was bleeding now. I looked down to asses just how far the drop would be, but it was farther that I cared for. I'd break my legs if I were to let go.

Claude, not caring either way about what I said, grabbed my wrists and flung me back up to where I was sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist all the while managing to retain balance on this speck that was dared to be called a limb.

He nuzzled his nose into my neck and inhaled deeply, like he did before on that night. This action of course made me freak out as I didn't want history to repeat itself. Especially in a tree of all places. "C-Claude, stop it. Now!"

He tightened his grip on me and whispered into my ear. "Don't be like that Echo. I know that deep down inside you harbor forbidden feelings for me, as I do for you. Why not just accept them and have some fun?" He said seductively, nibbling on my lobe.

I gave off a sigh and stopped my struggling. "Claude, you are a demon and therefore should be very intelligent. But for you...you are an idiot and know nothing."

He seemed a bit taken back from that comment as no one had ever stood up and actually said something of that nature to his face before. He pulled away from my ear and narrowed his eyes at me. "How do you concur this observation?"

"You can seriously ask me that! You take away my pureness, make me with child, and then when I come back for Ophelia, you have to nerve to act like everything is ok! And you're daft enough to believe that I can trust and forgive you for what you did!" I screamed. I was at my breaking point and he was pushing me over the edge without even realizing it.

"I'm sorry." He mocked; it wasn't even a good fake either. The sarcasm that dripped from his voice could be held in a cup like water.

Excuse me? Did he really just say that too me? "Claude, I don't know how you can expect me to just get over what happen just like that. Yes it was four years ago but seeing you just brings it all back to me. How you held me down and watched me struggle. It's going to take a lot more than sorry to fix what you've done. If you can ever man up and mean the sorry that you say."

His grip loosened on me and he rested his chin on my shoulder, staying silent. Almost like what I said had actually made it through his thick skull and into his brain. He did take away what all women cherish the most, and he was the father of that child. He had a responsibility to not only Echo but now to Ophelia. All those thoughts and facts coursed through his mind within mere seconds. "Then what must I do? To earn your trust, what must I do?"

"I don't know...I don't know what you could do because the severity of previous actions was one of the worst. You'll have to do something drastic to make up for it, if you can that is." Depression with this situation took over my body quickly and I curled into myself, crossing my arms against my chest.

"Claude, all I've ever wanted was to be happy. I wanted a family with a husband who loves me for me and a child that I can hold and cherish for the rest of my life. But what do I have?" I heard thunder crack as rain began to pour down onto both of us, I didn't really care though.

"Echo-"

"No! You've taken it all away from me! I'll never have the family that I wished for! You don't love me! Demons aren't even capable of love, let alone with a human. And what about Ophelia! Where will she fit in society as a half demon half human child?"

"She'll fit in with us." He said while taking his glasses off and tucking them into his pocket.

"What are you taking about with us?" I was about to say something else when Claude reached a hand behind me neck and pulled me closer to him. He kissed me hard, but for some reason it was different than it was before. It wasn't needy or pushy, it was relaxing and releasing. He pulled away and ran a thumb over my red cheek.

"I will stay with you and help raise Ophelia. Hopefully it's a start for earning your trust back." He brushed a few strands of wet hair from my forehead and kissed it. After a few moments he jumped down from the branch and landed in the now muddy water below.

"I don't know how you plan to do this but I suppose it's a start." He held out his hand and I hesitantly reached for it. He intertwined our finger as we headed back to the Trancy manor.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" He asked while taking a turn. He knew where he as going better than I did.

"Don't worry Claude. You're not forgiven yet." I scoffed. I'm not sure how long it would take and I'm not sure if it would ever happen. Do I honestly have it deep within myself the chance to forgive him for what he did? I feel so unsafe around him and every move of love he tried to make will do nothing but remind me of that night. But he is trying and I guess that's all I can ask for. Maybe...hopefully...things will work out. The chances are slim...but just maybe...


End file.
